Silver's Johto Adventure!
by SilverGrey-Z
Summary: This is about a boy named Silver who started his journey with a unexpected pokemon and will try his hardest to overcome the fierce Johto region gyms. Will he find new friends and pokemon only time will tell not the manga Silver


**Silver's new adventure.**

**Hi before I begin there can be pokemon up to Gen 5(Unova region) any moves but it can only be up to 4 moves and yes im taking the game version of moves and if you didn't notice Ash's Pikachu only has 4 moves in the best wishes series(black & white and rival destinies) the moves are as follow:**

**1 ThunderBolt**

**2 QuickAttack**

**3 ElectroBall(was learned and replaced VoltTackle)**

**4 IronTail**

**and now i will begin the story but first the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE GAMES ARE DEVELOPED BY GAMEFREAK. PERIOD**

**Silver's new adventure:**

**Silver's POV.**

**SILVER I heard my mom yell at me to wake up, but unknown to her I have already woke up and took a shower and cleaned myself but enough chit-chat, my name's Silver and I want to be a pokemon master, nah just kidding with you I just want to be a pokemon trainer ( yes I will challenge the gyms) and explore the pokemon world with all my friends(pokemon) to keep me accompany me.**

***** I went down stairs to greet my mother*****

**Hi mother I said to her and she turned around and faced me and I was shocked to see she was crying (because her eyes was red and puffy) Honey are you sure you want to go now and not wait another year or so my mom told me. No mother I'm positive I'm ready to go I told her, alright if you****'****re positive you****'****re ready to go then go already she told me and i said thanks. I hugged her good bye and now I'm ready to go to Prof Elm.**

*****************Time skip *****************

**Normal Pov.**

*****Silver walked into the famous Elm Labrotory*****

**Hi Prof Elm, said Silver and he walked up to the old man who was busy checking something on his computer. **

**WHAT! Snapped the old pokemon expert at Silver, who looked quite surprised that the professor would snap at him. **

**Uhm I'm here to collect my first (Starter) pokemon Professor, oh said the old man and looked up to see Silver, I'm sorry Silver didn't see you there but if you want a pokemon there are none left replied the Professor nervously. WHAT barked/screamed Silver at him, well you see there are no pokemon left because yesterday i gave them to some trainers who was also told to start a journey, but what about me replied Silver angerly..**

**Well i do have one left but he is a bit of a ugh how can i say this, **

**Violent is a good word to put it so do yoy want him it's a Shinx who hatched a month ago asked the professor.**

**Sure I'll take him replied Silver who was hoping it was really a Shinx and not a Pichu or something.**

*****Prof Elm stood up and pressed a few buttons and a regular looking pokeball came out*****

**Well Shinx come on out replied the professor who looked scared out of his wits ***A bright light came out and a dog/cat like pokemon stood there whose upper body was blue and lower body black with a black tail that had a point of a 4 point star.**

**SSSSHHHINNNXX it replied and looked around ready to zap anyone who dared disturbed it's slumber, Well there he is will you take him Silver or wait 5 months for the eggs to hatch, well said the professor. Hhhhhhmmmmm if I take him then he might disobey me but I don't wanna wait 5 more months thought Silver**

**Well asked Elm again, I'll take him replied Silver****,**** well Shinx go to your new trainer SHINX he said and thundershocked his previous owner. Shinx don't you want me to be your new trainer Silver asked nervously not want to be shocked like the professor. Shi he said and looked at me for the first time (he watched Professor Elm the whole time) and replied with a happy Shinx thanks I told him. Now that he seems to like you here is his pokeball with 5 additional ones for catching pokemon plus a pokedex (Black and red plus it acts like a national-dex and look like the unova ones) told the professor him. Hey Shinx lets go our Adventure has finaly begin Silver told his partner but Silver turned around and sawed that his partner is busy shocking everyone at the lab. Well Shinx return*** and a red light sucked Shinx in his pokeball*** bye Professor Silver told him and he walked onto Route 29.**

*****Silver looks or act like nothing the real Silver (HeartGold/Soulsilver) does and here is a quick summary of how he looks:**

**Name: Silver Ray Gray**

**Age: 13.**

**Hair: Platinum Blonde (Wears it in a Mohawk style but goes from left to the right(go to Google and type in ''Ventus Kingdom Hearts and imagine his hairstyle and Silver)).**

**Clothes: Top: White plain t-shirt with a long sleeved black t-shirt**

**Bottom: Denims (black faded).**

**Hometown: New Bark Town/Johto Region.**

**Dream: To travel the Pokemon world.**

**His Rival: ?**

**Please review and tell me where i should improve.**

**If you want your OC to be in my story PM/Review me and tell me their**

**1Name**

**2Gender**

**3Pokemon+Movesset (gender)**

**4Hometown**

**5Clothes**

**Add more if you want well I'm going to go now and try to get the Chapter2 up and running as soon as possible.**


End file.
